Dream of Mirrors
by J-Belle Emma
Summary: He's her escape from her normal boring, white picket fence world. She's his escape from hunting and bringing himself closer to his white picket fence.


The familiar roar of the student body bustling in the hallway filled Skyla's ears as she pushed through the large doors of her school. She had grown used to the noise after spending more than three years at the school; nothing had changed within that time. Each year the student body sounded the same, the teachers were the same as when she had first arrived and Skyla still didn't really have any close friends.

Skyla walked down the halls, passing a few people that she would speak to during classes and saying 'hi'. She reached her locker and pulled out the book she was going to need for first period. She sighed as she closed her locker then leant against it and watched the same people walk past, like they did every day. Skyla, just like every other student, was sick of the routine she was forced to live, 5 out of 7 days a week. The dull toned bell rang bringing Skyla out of her bored daze. Another sigh and she was off to her first class, maths.

Mr Trenton greeted Skyla as she entered the room with her head hung low; she gave him a smile in return and took her seat, 3 rows from the front and two from the window. As the others entered the room they took their seats around her, leaving the desk to her left empty, as usual.

Class started and Mr Trenton took attendance then began to explain what he had planned for the lesson, quadratics. The majority of the class groaned, as they did most days when it came to maths. Skyla opened her book with another bored sigh and started to copy the things that Mr Trenton was writing.

About 15 minutes into the lesson there was a knock at the door, causing every eye in the classroom to turn in the direction of the door and stare expectantly. Skyla, however, did not have any interest in who was at the door and she kept writing. Mr Trenton answered the door to a young man, who handed him a slip of white paper.

"Class, we have a new student... Would you like to introduce yourself?" Mr Trenton asked the young man as he entered the classroom. The sound of swooning girls could be heard all around the classroom, which made Skyla look up.

"No thanks" the young man replied to which the teacher was taken back. Skyla scoffed and rolled her eyes before directing her eyes back to the paper in front of her.

"Well you can take a seat by Skyla over there... Dean" the teacher directed then went back to the board to continue the lesson. Dean moved toward the spare seat, next to the girl who seemed to have absolutely no interest in his existence, he sat down and stared at the board a moment, no books or writing utensils.

After another short amount of time Skyla turned to Dean with an eyebrow raised. "Do you expect to learn anything without a book or pen?" she asked slightly annoyed by his macho, bad boy demeanour.

Dean shrugged casually, "Didn't bring any" he replied looking over at her, his own eyebrow raised at the way she spoke to him. Skyla scoffed then rummaged through her small over shoulder bag. She pulled out a spare book and pen then handed them to Dean.

"No excuses... Use it" Skyla went to turn back to her book when Dean laughed.

"I'm Dean by the way" he introduced himself as he played with the pen in his hands, he continued to watch Skyla.

"No, you're a bad boy who thinks that everything should revolve around him but the truth is it's just a show, to hide who you really are and what you really want which is probably a life polar opposite to what you've got... And I so shouldn't be interested but since the teacher already told you, I'm Skyla" Skyla replied somewhat rudely as she continued to do her work, only looking at Dean when she finally introduced herself.

Dean's jaw had dropped; there weren't many people who would talk to him like that or that he would let talk to him that way. Skyla laughed then went back to ignoring Dean and doing her work.

The bell rang, signalling the next class. Both Dean and Skyla stood up, Skyla packed her things in her bag and Dean handed Skyla's things back. "Keep 'em" she spoke giving them back and turning to him. "I'm going now, have fun with Katie" Skyla smiled and walked away.

Dean watched her as she left. Her jeans hugging perfectly to her figure, she was wearing an oversized shirt that tightened around her waist, her mid length auburn hair flowed flawlessly in lose curls down her back and her small brown shoes added only slightly to her height.

"Hi, I'm Katie" a voice in front of Dean broke him out of his stare. She had blond hair and quite revealing clothes.

Dean gave her a nod, "I'm Dean" he replied giving her a charming smile then following as she led him to the hallway.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by for Skyla though she had run into Dean at almost every lesson that she had, she was able to escape him during her lunch breaks in the library.

Skyla walked through the hallway on her way out of the school. She was watching straight ahead when she saw Daniel, a guy from her physics class, push a stack of books out of a young boys hands and laugh then walk away. The young boy bent down to pick up his books when Skyla ran over and started to help him.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked as she picked up the last of the books and stood up. The young boy nodded shyly, making Skyla smile. "I'm Skyla" she introduced herself as she handed back his books.

"I'm Sam" the young boy replied, looking down at his feet and holding his books closely, in Skyla's opinion he was carrying way too many.

"Well Sam, let me help you with them" she smiled kindly and took a large portion of the books he had been carrying. They began to walk together, "And don't worry about Daniel, he is a narcissistic, bad boy wannabe, like most of the guys in the school... But if you 'accidently' trip him back... Just don't let him pick on you Sam, you seem like a nice kid" Skyla suggested with a shrug and slight smile.

Sam laughed a little as he opened the large doors for Skyla then followed her out. They continued to walk together slowly over to the car that Sam had pointed out. Which, Skyla hadn't noticed, Dean was standing in front of.

"So, you're new here aren't you?" Skyla asked curiously when they had almost reached their destination.

"Yeah, me and my brother just moved here..." Sam replied quietly with a nod. And almost as if he was on cue, Dean came over to them and helped Skyla with Sam's books. "Skyla this is..." Sam began.

"Dean" Skyla finished Sam's sentence then dropped the rest of his books in Dean's hands. Sam looked between Skyla and Dean, noting the looks on each of their faces. "I'll see you round Sam... Dean" Skyla said her goodbye, just looked at Dean then began to walk home.

Skyla was well off, her parents had a lot of money and their house reflected that as did many of their possessions kept within. Skyla stood in front of the intercom she knew the camera was on her. She pressed the button and waited for their butler, when she heard a click she pressed the button down again.

"Going to the library, Kenny" she called before turning around and walking away not even letting Kenny reply.

As usual Skyla took the long route to the library, trying to take as much time as she could so she wouldn't have to be home longer than was necessary. As she reached the large, wooden doors to the library she made a list in her head of all the things she wanted to do while she was there, which wasn't much.

She sighed as she pushed the large doors open and made her entrance. "Sky, I have a new book that I just know you will love..." Tammy, the librarian, greeted Skyla with a very welcoming smile.

Skyla went to walk over to her normal table only to find it covered in books with someone asleep. She frowned a little before choosing a lone table further toward the back of the library.

She took a seat and Tammy came over to her with a large brown hard cover book. "Now, I know it's not your usual reading but I remembered seeing you in _that_ section and well, I saw the books that took your interest so... I reserved it for you" Tammy spoke kindly with her slight southern drawl as she placed the large book in front of Skyla.

"Thank you Tammy... How's Jack?" Skyla asked politely making small talk to pass the time.

"Oh, Jack and I broke up... Shame really... So, is anyone catching your eye?" Tammy asked with an eyebrow raised showing her obvious interest. Skyla just laughed, but as she looked up she noticed two familiar faces entering the library.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me..." she whispered as she rolled her eyes.

Tammy followed her line of sight and stood up, "Him? Cute! Got to go, customers... I'll tell him you're here" Tammy smiled excitedly before almost running over to Sam and Dean.

"No, Tammy!" she shouted before someone in one of the rows shushed her. Skyla slumped back down into her chair with her head in her hands. She repositioned herself and took a deep breath before opening the book.

Sam had dragged Dean to the library, Dean had no idea why, it wasn't like Sam didn't have enough books from the school library. The only reason he ended up going was because his father had asked him to get a certain book for some research that he was doing.

As he entered the library Dean looked slightly bewildered at the vast number of books and the endless amount of rows they filled. Sam ran straight into one of the rows, obviously knowing how the library was set up. Dean continued to stand confused until a young bright red headed woman came up to him smiling. She wore a name tag, 'Tammy'.

"Hi, I'm Tammy, welcome to the library... Can I help you with anything? Any book in particular?" Tammy asked sounding a little nervous but a little excited. Dean nodded and explained about the book he was sent to find. Tammy nodded and a huge smile graced her delicate face.

"Wow, you guys have a bit in common..." Tammy whispered, "She told me not to tell you that she was here but she has the book you're looking for" Tammy explained then pointed down the back of the library to where Skyla sat with her head in the book, obviously pretending she had no idea what was going on.

Dean nodded, "Thanks... Tammy" he gave her a charming smile before following the path to the back of the library. Tammy gasped in awe at his smile, before returning to her place behind the main desk.

Skyla was completely engrossed in the book Tammy had given her. Tammy was right that it wasn't her thing but she couldn't stop reading. The book was filled with strange diagrams on things that weren't 'normal', everyday things. It read a lot about spirits and demons but that's not why Skyla kept reading, she had no real need to know these things but she wanted to.

"Interesting book you got there" Dean interrupted causing Skyla to jump, she had completely forgotten that he was even in the library she was the immersed within each word.

"Shit... It's not nice to sneak up on people you know, Dean" Skyla spoke quickly as she tried to compose herself once again. Once she had gotten her breathing in check she looked at him expectantly.

"How was I sneaking up on you if you knew I was here?" Dean asked raising and eyebrow with smirking, "Your friend Tammy says you told her not to tell me you were here..." Dean continued and Skyla looked up at him.

Skyla glared at Dean a moment, her 'forgetting' he was there was going to be hard to explain. "Well, I-I forgot you were there actually and I did not tell her not to tell you I was here... I said 'No Tammy'..." Skyla explained confidently then looked around and changed the subject.

"You here with Sam?" she asked as he sat down across from her and nodded. "He is so different from you, he's quiet, kind and gentleman like" she stated and continued to stare at Dean as he stared back.

"What you got a crush on my little brother now?" Dean asked with an amused smirk. Skyla shrugged with a smirk equalling his.

"Maybe, I mean he is the better looking one" Skyla replied in a tone which told him she was obviously joking, so he didn't take her seriously.

Dean's smirk had a sudden playful tone to it, "Hey Sammy!" Dean called and Skyla jumped across the table to cover his mouth with her hand.

"Libraries are supposed to be quiet Dean" Skyla whispered with her spare hand signalling for him to be quiet. Skyla was still lying quite uncomfortably across the table as Sam came out of one of the rows.

"Skyla?" he asked uncertainly. She turned to him, her hand still over Dean's mouth.

"Hey Sam" Skyla smiled, sounding enthusiastic. Dean licked her hand to make her move it, "Ugh! Dean..." she whispered wiping his spit on his face.

"Hey Sammy, Skyla has a..." Dean started but before he could finish Skyla had her hand over his mouth again.

"So how are you Sam?" she asked him casually as he sat in a chair to on the end of the table. "Son of a... You bit me!" Skyla shouted and pulled her hand away from Dean's mouth then looked at it with her jaw dropped and eyes wide.

"Shhh Skyla, libraries are supposed to be quiet" Dean smirked as he recited Skyla's earlier words. Skyla glared at him as she moved back into her seat, holding her hand close to her chest.

"So why are you guys here? Didn't you have enough books there Sam?" Skyla asked changing the subject and pretending that her hand wasn't hurting in the least. Before Sam could answer Dean interrupted.

"Well actually, our dad sent me to look for a book that a friend of his wanted a look at..." Dean explained as he looked at the book in front of Skyla, hinting to her that he was there for that book.

Skyla ignored him and looked at Sam again, "You like books huh? What kind are you into?" she asked in a friendly manner, with her hand sitting on her book so Dean couldn't take it. Dean noticed Skyla flexing her hand constantly and he smirked, just waiting for her to look at it again to see his handy work.

Sam shrugged, "I like all books really, I really like 'To Kill a Mocking Bird'..." he replied and Skyla's eyes grew wide, he looked very young to be into that kind of reading material. After a moment she let out a little giggle and set her eyes back to their regular size.

"Guess I was right then" Skyla smiled, Dean raised an eyebrow and she looked at him. "He is the smart one" Skyla gave a cheeky smile before standing up book in hand. She sighed a moment and handed the book to Dean, "I've read it before anyway" she informed them before walking toward the door.

She turned back only for a brief moment to say goodbye before leaving. As Skyla got out onto the foot path she looked at her hand again and her jaw dropped, Dean had given her a hickey and she hadn't even noticed, until now. Her cheeks went a deep blushing red before she left quickly.

Dean sat looking please with himself as he held the book in his hand and looked at Sam. Sam frowned at Dean, wondering what he was up to. "Dean, what did you do?" Sam asked looking toward the door.

"Check her hand tomorrow" he replied as he stood up, "Come on Sammy let's go!" Dean suggested as he made his way toward Tammy at the main desk.

"It's Sam" Sam grumbled quietly as he followed his brother.

Skyla got home late that evening. Neither of her parents were home, for them it was 'date night' so she retired to her room early and decided to get some sleep, after all it had been quite an eventful day.

Before her eyes closed Skyla looked at the small bruise looking thing on her hand and shook her head. She could already tell that Dean was going to be a bit of handful, but fun to deal with all the same.


End file.
